


love can start a fire

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Honeymoon, Husbands, I can't tell you how much I love that tag, Kissing, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, because they're husband's y'all, no beta we die like men, overuse of the word 'husband', post episode s03e22: all good things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: "Good morning, husband." Magnus smiled, placing a tender kiss on his collarbone, looking up into hazel eyes, hooded by long eyelashes that fluttered affectionately at him."A very good morning, husband." Alec replied, leaning down to seal their lips.





	love can start a fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to cope
> 
> Title is from 'Better' by SYML, who along with Ruelle own malec songs. I don't make the rules.

Magnus wasn't sure what time it was when he awoke, but to be quite honest he couldn't care less. It had to be late morning, or perhaps early afternoon from the way the sun shone through the golden curtains of the villa's bedroom, the lapping of the azure waves the only sound bar the gentle snores of the man tangled around him.

Glancing upwards slightly, Magnus cast his eyes over his husband who was interlaced with him. The shadowhunter's hair was tousled, lips still ever so slightly kiss swollen and his tanned neck sporting a few purplish bruises. Alexander was always beautiful, as much angel in his features as running through his veins, more so, perhaps, but in moments like this, of vulnerability and openness, he was simply exquisite.

Despite their wedding being only the evening before, he had all but begged Alec to agree to go on their honeymoon the same night, arguing that if they waited even a day more some world-ending event would prevent them from doing so. It had earned a hearty laugh from his newlywed, who had agreed nonetheless, saying a warm goodbye to his family and putting Isabelle temporarily in charge before allowing himself to be pulled through a portal.

Twirling his hand slightly to close the gap in the curtains, Magnus tightened his arm over Alec's stomach, entwining their fingers so that their metal rings clinked together, placing a soft kiss on the bottom of his deflect rune by his collarbone. At this, Alec shifted slightly, letting the silk sheet that barely covered them fall even further from the bed, but clinging to the warlock a little more, making the one awake smile slightly.

"I love you." Magnus whispered, tracing the promise rune on Alec's torso. "I know you know that, but I don't think I can ever say it enough times to express just how much. Thank you. For loving me in return, without condition." Moving his hand upwards, he brushed the shadowhunter's hair from his face, letting his fingers trace his lover's cheeks and soft lips, like lines of a map he knew so well. "I don't think I deserve you."  
"That, could never be true" Alec's voice was a mumble, rough with sleep, and Magnus wasn't sure how much he'd heard, but honestly he didn't care. Alec deserved to hear the words.

"Good morning, husband." Magnus smiled, placing a tender kiss on his collarbone, looking up into hazel eyes, hooded by long eyelashes that fluttered affectionately at him.  
"A very good morning, husband." Alec replied, leaning down to seal their lips. A grin appeared on the warlock's face at the words, shifting himself so he was on top of the taller man. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. To be quite honest, I didn't think I'd ever have one. Husband or wife. Especially not one this attractive." Magnus winked, running his fingers over Alec's torso and abdomen, eliciting a chuckle and a slight shiver from the man.  
"And here I thought you'd married me for my charming personality and sense of humour."  
"Mmm. I appreciate both. Who can say no to a man with irresistible good looks and an equally as good temperament?"

Alec rolled his eyes, before wrapping his leg around his husband's waist and flipping them over, leaving a lingering kiss on his tanned neck and then his jaw, before brushing their noses together. "I suppose you're okay too, Mr Lightwood-Bane"

"Just okay? And who said romance was dead?"


End file.
